Suspicions
by Ed.cullenator
Summary: One-Shot. Charlie thinks over a little about Bella's life in Forks.


I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does.

**Hey everyone! This is a one-shot about Charlie's thoughts since about New Moon... It's cute. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**Suspicions**

_Ed.Cullenator_

I was so exhausted. I worked overtime at the station and there was a good game on television. The Mariners only won by one run. There hadn't been too much work to do at the police station lately, but I'd been working extra just incase those wolf attacks started up yet again.

I raised my hands behind my back, relaxing. My head, perched in my hands, lay on my fluffed pillows.

The house was silent as a mouse. Bella was sound asleep in her room. She was the most responsible, easy-going teenager. She always went to bed right after dinner. Her homework was always done and her grades were excellent. She cooked me dinner almost every night. It always tasted delicious.

Bella had good friends, too. I loved Alice Cullen, Bella's closest friend. She was extremely polite and clearly was a best friend to Bella. Her boyfriend, Alice's brother, wasn't so high on my list though. Edward, I sneered the name, was not good enough for Bella. At first, I thought he was great. He was kind, polite, and attractive. Bella was happy and that was all that mattered. 

Nonetheless, that godforsaken day that Sam Uley found Bella in the woods, all I could think about was how I wanted to tear his face right off of his head. Bella had been so devastated. She wouldn't eat. She wouldn't talk to me, or to anybody else for that matter. I remember the day when she snapped all of her CDs in half and threw them in the trash. It seemed like along with losing her boyfriend she lost her will to live.

That was when Renee came up to Washington to take her to Florida. That itself was a whole new scene. Bella responded, but not in the way that Renee and I had hoped. Bella had thrown a hissy-fit. She unpacked her suitcases and threw her clothes everywhere, screaming, and crying.

It was then that Renee and I realized that she didn't want to leave Forks because she was waiting for the boy. She was waiting for any signs from him: a letter, a phone call, or something. But nothing came.

I had had enough. One morning I laid down the law. I told Bella that a social life was a normal thing to have. My little chat with her turned out well, though, because soon after that she started getting close with Jacob Black.

He was the nicest kid. I soon realized that Bella would be better off with a kid like him. Sure, I knew he was two years or so younger than Bella, but they were like best friends. If she wasn't at La Push, he would always be here. They were responsible, too, always doing their homework and even helping with dinner here and at Billy's place.

Eventually, I thought Bella and Jake might be close enough to date. I knew Jacob was crazy about her, but I wasn't sure if Bella was at all over her bad breakup with Edward. I tried nudging her in the right direction, but it was all futile when I came home after Harry's funeral. Jacob was pacing back in forth in my living room. He told me that Bella had rushed off with Alice Cullen, saying he had no idea where they were headed.

Those three days Bella was gone were pure hell. Jacob or one of his buddies was always by the house, awaiting Bella's return.

When she finally did return I was livid. She was carried out of some fancy car by none other than the devil Edward Cullen himself. He actually had the nerve to show his face here at my door, with my daughter in his arms.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face here!" I had bellowed at him. Bella seemed content in his arms though. She argued with me, while being asleep in his arms. I was disgusted. How could she accept him back into her life so soon after everything he did to her? She had been miserable, and now she welcomed him with open arms.

As the end of the school year neared on, Edward seemed to try to prove to me and Bella that he was never leaving. She fell for the lie quick enough, but I knew that I could never trust him again. Bella deserved more than him. I had tried expressing that to her a few times, urging her to visit Jake.

He was devastated when Bella returned with Edward. He lost his best friend, and crush. Billy always told me how all Jacob did now was mope around. Sometimes I played the guilty card and told Bella about Jake's uneasiness. I could see in her eyes that she missed him. I wondered if it was her own self that prevented her from seeing him, or Edward. I assumed it was the latter.

Everyday Edward would come with more college applications for Bella. Somehow, it had slipped by both her and I during the application season. We were too busy trying to get her back to normal.

She and Edward seemed set on going to the same college. He even thought of declining Ivy League schools such as Dartmouth just to be with Bella. I futilely tried convincing him otherwise.

My lack of sleep soon caught up with me and I fell asleep.

A soft squeak erupted from Bella's bedroom, waking me up. I looked at my clock. It was 12:30 in the morning. I couldn't make out any distinct sounds anymore, but I clearly heard her exclaim, "Edward".

No way in hell was Edward in her room. She had to be dreaming of him. Even though that still upset me, it was better than knowing your daughter's boyfriend is in her bedroom at 12:30 AM.

Without any warning I burst open her door, only to see a wide open window and a disheveled, sleeping Bella. If I trusted my gut, my suspicions were proving to be true.

****


End file.
